Dieter Mueller
Oberleutnant Dieter Mueller is the commanding officer of Ida Expedition Team 1. Physical *'Height:' 6' 1" *'Weight:' 172 lbs. *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color': Brown *'Hair Style:' Close Cut *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive (Gene Therapy) *'WTA Gene Status:' Positive (Natural Carrier) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary:' Public Schooling, Hannover, Germany *'Secondary:' Public Schooling, Hannover, Germany **Class of 2016 *'Post Secondary Education:'Helmut Schmidt Academy **Graduated 5/29/2020 **Major in Political Economics *'Military Education:' **Luftwaffe Flight School, German Air Force Tactical Training Center, Holloman AFB ***06/02/2020 - 05/28/2022 **Stargate Training Command Training Cadre ***06/10/2022 - 09/15/2022 **Space Flight Operations Training, CFB Cold Lake ***09/30/2022 - 01/31/2023 **Heer Einzelkämpferlehrgang Commando School, Altenstadt, Germany ***12/10/2024 - 02/15/2025 Family *'Father:' Oberstleutnant Jurgen Mueller (ret) **Alive (DOB: 05/05/1966) **Deutsches Luftwaffe - Served 1991 - 2011 *'Mother:' Karla Mueller **Alive (DOB: 01/12/1967) **Munich Regional Director, Lufthansa Airlines *'Brother:' Hauptmann Klaus Mueller **Alive (DOB: 04/09/1993) **Company Commander, Panzerlehrbataillon 93, Panzerlehrbrigade 9, 1. Panzerdivision Deutsches Heer *'Sister:' Leutnant Sandra Mueller **Alive (DOB: 09/24/1998) **F-302 Pilot, FGS Berlin, Deutsches Luftwaffe Career History *Assigned, F-302 Pilot, NRF Charles de Gaulle **02/15/2023 - 08/03/2024 *Medical Recuperation Period **08/04/2024 - 12/03/2024 *Assigned, AE-6, Atlantis Expedition **03/10/2025 - 12/20/2025 *Assigned, IE-1, Ida Expedition **01/28/2026 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Leutnant: 06/01/2020 * - Oberleutnant: 05/15/2024 Awards & Decorations *Bundeswehr Silver Cross of Honor *Combat Action Medal of the Bundeswehr *German Armed Forces Deployment Medal (Silver, SPACE Clasp, (Space Duty)) *German Armed Forces Deployment Medal (Bronze, AE Clasp (Atlantis Expedition)) *Combatant Cross (France) *National Defense Medal (France) (Bronze, Missions d'operations exerieues Clasp, Armee de l'air Clasp) *German Aviation Badge (Bronze) *German Marksmanship Lanyard (Silver) Background Born in Hannover, Germany as the middle of three children, Dieter's father was a fighter pilot for the Luftwaffe, and his mother worked for the corporate office of Lufthansa Airlines. Growing up, Dieter often was the troublemaker, breaking rules, getting into fights, and being just all around a pain in the neck. However, when he realized he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, he was inspired to change his ways and became fully devoted to his studies. Graduating from the Helmut Schmidt Military Academy in 2020, Dieter opted to pursue a career in space flight operations. First, he was trained at the German Air Force Tactical Training Center, at Holloman Air Force Base in New Mexico, gaining his first experiences in working alongside the United States Air Force. Once he was fully rated in the Typhoon fighter, he moved onto training to fly F-302s and Puddle Jumpers at CFB Cold Lake in Canada, as well as receiving off-world operations training at Stargate Command with the Stargate Training Cadre. Once his training was completed, Dieter was assigned as an F-302 pilot aboard the French BC-304 NRF Charles de Gaulle. However, after a year and a half, this came to an abrupt halt as the NRF Charles de Gaulle was involved in the battle during the Enigma Emergence. Though many of his friends were killed, and his home ship was destroyed, Dieter managed to survive long enough to be rescued and returned home for medical treatment. Noticing his pent up frustration and a lack of a means to get it out, Dieter's older brother, Klaus, suggested he go through the German Army's Einzelkämpferlehrgang (Commando School), which was once the pre-requisite to join Germany's elite KSK unit. Dieter went through both the beginner and advanced courses, and found it was exactly what he was needing, the rigorous training in Northern Bavaria setting him right back on course. Dieter was assigned to AE-6 with the Atlantis Expedition, after putting a request for a ground posting for a brief time, since most F-302 postings were looking at a lengthy waiting period. Seven months into his service with AE-6, he was offered a slot with the reforming Ida Expedition, which he accepted. Personality When off the field, Dieter is not atypical of the German stereotype of being unfriendly or cold, and is actually friendly and rather humorous. He enjoys spending off duty time with his compatriots having fun, but also knows when to put his game face on. In the field, he is a model German soldier, being extremely efficient, but also something of a knight, willing to lay down his life to protect those who cannot defend themselves, and is coldly capable of doing what must be done for the greater good. He also has a sense of honor towards his enemy, even the Imperial Brotherhood, not applying any more force than is required, and does not regard any enemy with true hatred or contempt. Qualifications & Skills *Rated Pilot - F-302, Puddle Jumper, Eurofighter Typhoon *Hand-to-Hand Qualifications: Krav Maga *Combat Qualifications: Off-World Operations, Commando Unit Operations, Guerrilla Warfare, Mountain Warfare, Air and Space Flight Operations *Other Qualifications: Fluent in English, French, Advanced Understanding of Lantean & Asgard, Intermediate Understanding of Mandarin Chinese Dieter is a fighter pilot, first and foremost, but with his change in job duties, he has picked up ground combat fairly well. His time with Germany's Commando School helped fully prepare him, and in a fight, he is well rounded and able to handle whatever gets thrown his way. He is proficient with various small arms, but whenever the opportunity presents itself, he does tend to favor bringing along a machine gun, usually an MG3 general purpose machine gun. However, he is not a fan of letting others go on alone, and tries to work in groups whenever possible, at least in pairs, still in the "wingman" mentality of a fighter pilot. Weapons & Equipment *Melee: CRK Green Beret 7" (EKL 2 Completion Insignia Engraved in Grip) *Backup: SIG Sauer P239 SAS (SIG Anti-Snag) (.357 SIG Variant) *Sidearm: H&K USP (Bundeswehr-issue P8) - UTL Tactical Light, Suppressor as needed *Primary: **H&K 416 (D16.5RS Variant) - TA31CH ACOG or Micro-T1 RDS w/3x Magnifier, Angled Foregrip or M320 Grenade Launcher, M952V Tactical Light (9 o'clock rail), Surefire Mini-Monster Suppressor (as needed), Magpul CTR Stock **H&K G8 (German Army Modified HK11) - TA11H-308 ACOG w/Backup RMR RDS or CompCS RDS, Standard Bipod, Custom Muzzle Brake or Suppressor (Note: Dieter carries at least two 50-round drums as well as a normal supply of 20-round magazines, as well as at least one 20-round magazine of M948 SLAP ammunition) **H&K G36KV - CompM4 w/3x Magnifier, AN/PEQ-15 (3 o'clock Rail), Suppressor as Needed, Solid Folding Stock, Stubby Foregrip **FNH P90 (Standard Variant) - Integrated Red Dot Sight, Suppressor as Needed *Secondary: **Rhienmetall MG3 GPMG - Standard Bipod, 120-round Drum, Spectre DR MG Scope or CompCS RDS **H&K MG4 SAW - (MG4KE Variant) - Standard Bipod, x3 Scope/Carry Handle (Bundeswehr Standard), 100-round Bag **H&K PSG1A1 - Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 Police Marksman II Scope, Bipod, Attached Brass Catcher **McMillan TAC-300 - US Optics SN-3 5-25x T-PAL (MILDOT Variant), Harris Bipod, Surefire Suppressor **AA-12 Assault Shotgun - 556 Holographic Sight, M952V Tactical Light, Stubby Foregrip, Door Breacher Muzzle, 20-round Drum **Remington 870MCS - (14" Entry Variant) - Integrated Tactical Light Foregrip, Reciever Mounted Shell Saddle, RMR RDS Category:Pilots Category:IE Personnel Category:German Military Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:PCNPC Category:SGC Personnel